


I'm Russian to Figure You Out

by cartersnationaltreasure



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Language Kink, Lucifer is dumb and Chloe is a badass, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Relationship Issues, this is mostly something I thought of in my language class today so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartersnationaltreasure/pseuds/cartersnationaltreasure
Summary: Post-Reveal: Lucifer's fearful about Chloe's reaction and keeps running away, going so far as to speak Russian whenever he wants to say something meaningful to her. He refuses to acknowledge that he's avoiding her, so Chloe decides to just learn the language herself. She  really just wants her best friend back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning Russian right now and this idea popped into my head. It's a little serious, and I might make a fluffier version later. I've never written in this fandom before, so hopefully I get the characters right :) Un-beta'd sorry.
> 
> Update: No new chapters, just fixing some of the mistakes with the Russian. For those of you asking why Lucifer sounds like a woman when he speaks Russian, it's because I'm a woman and forgot to change the forms to masculine for him haha. Hopefully, all if fixed after this!

The first time it happened was five days after Pierce died.

The precinct had been tense after the lieutenant was killed, and Chloe’s paperwork seemed endless. Another precinct in LA was given the investigation into Pierce and although the other officers didn’t seem out to get Chloe for her involvement, a new investigation meant new detectives, more questions, and even more paperwork. The past few days were a blur of copying arrest reports and providing her carefully crafted statement, only made worse by the seemingly constant ache of her bruised chest. 

Still, work was wrapped up for the week and Chloe finally had the night to herself; Trixie was spending the weekend with Dan, Maze was hunting down any known associates of Pierce, and Lucifer… well, she didn’t know where he was. She hadn’t spoken to him since the incident with Pierce, though if she was being honest with herself it was probably for the best. Work had left her little time to process the consequences of what she had seen in the mansion and she’s slightly ashamed to admit that had Lucifer approached her in the last 96 hours she probably would have ran. 

Sitting on her couch tapping through links to biblical websites with simplified versions of Lucifer’s escapades throughout the centuries, Chloe sighed. 

It was just so much. The man was the devil. He’d always told her so, but he knew she never believed his biblical origins. She was a detective, a woman of tangible and irrefutable proof. Not to mention she was an atheist. The idea of God being real, let alone her best friend being his disgraced son, was enough to completely flip her world on its head. How much more was real? Amenadiel, Maze, Pierce… she roomed with a demon and almost married the world’s first murder, nice. 

Chloe took a deep breath. She really needed a drink. Placing the tablet she had been holding down on the coffee table, she padded into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She only had a French merlot that Lucifer had gifted her with a while back; it was almost too expensive, a waste on a simple night in, but she pulled it out regardless. If there was any night that she deserved a decent glass of wine, it was tonight. Besides, just glancing at the bottle had reminded her of the soft look the man had given her when she pecked him on the cheek in thanks, reminded her of whatever thing was between them. With all that had happened, she needed that reminder. 

The night passed quickly, but the bottle of wine passed quicker. Left feeling pleasantly drunk and a bit too warm, Chloe moved to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed in a heap, not even bothering to change out of the sweatpants and t-shirt combo she had changed into after work. She buried her face in her pillow, breathing in the clean cotton smell and focusing on her breathing. 

She should be having a breakdown right about now. Anyone else would, she was sure. Yet, everything felt alright. Maybe it was the wine, but the panic she had felt the whole week seemed to slowly seep out of her as her muscles finally relaxed into the bed. Lucifer was still Lucifer; he was still her partner and best friend. Despite the discovery that he was telling the truth, she stood by her previous statement: Lucifer wasn’t the devil, not to her. If her research tonight had proven anything, it was that Lucifer was wildly misunderstood and misrepresented. She knows him, even if she doesn’t completely understand his family history or divinity. 

Eyes closed and face still buried in her pillow, she paused as she felt a small breeze pass through the room. Ugh, she must have forgotten to close her window. Chloe began to build up the energy to get out of bed to close the damn thing, but before she could move a short current of air brushed her ankles and the soft, unmistakable sound of feathers ruffling whispered though the room. She was imagining things, she had to be. There was no way Lucifer decided to appear in her bedroom at almost 1am after radio silence for nearly a week.

Then again, it was exactly something the emotionally stunted angel would do.

Chloe decided to let it play out, curious as to where this would go. She never took Lucifer for the type to watch people sleep, and she sincerely hoped that wasn’t his plan tonight. Anything longer than two minutes and I’m pretending to wake up, Chloe promised. 

For a few seconds, Chloe sensed nothing except for his stare on her back. After a beat, she felt the bed dip on her left side and long fingers brushed her hair behind her ear. She figured it was so he could at least partially see her face, if nothing else. She was still buried in her pillow, after all. 

“Извините,” he whispered. 

Chloe would’ve huffed in frustration if it wouldn’t have ruined her attempts to figure him out. Of course he would pick another language, one that she had absolutely no hope of understanding. Spanish, French, Italian… she didn’t know any of them but at least she could get some cognates. No, whatever this language was would leave her with nothing. Still, she was loathe to interrupt him. Not that she would ever admit it to him, but she loved his voice and it had been entirely too long since she had heard it.

“Я знаю, что должен был доказать тебе все раньше, но я боялся. Ты слишком особенная для меня, и я не хотел, чтобы ты убегал,” he sighed. “ Надеюсь, мы снова сможем работать вместе.” 

Russian? Ukranian? It certainly sounded like one of the two. She would have to do some research. 

His fingers carded through her hair one last time before the flutter of wings sounded and a soft breeze swept across her, leaving her alone once again.  
\------------------------------------

She called Lucifer into the precinct Monday, but he finally decided to grace them with his presence Friday. The case she had called him in for was all but complete, and it took every inch of her will-power to keep herself from yelling at him when he waltzed in like he wasn’t MIA for two weeks. They really could have used his help on this last murder; the owner of a seedy club was killed by one of his strippers. Apparently he was buying women off of human traffickers, and one of the strippers snapped. Considering the sleaziness of the club and its patrons, the woman probably had a decent case for self-defense. All Chloe really had to do now was hand the files over to the human trafficking unit of the LAPD. 

“Detective!” His voice carried the same exaggerated intonation as always, but Chloe could detect a hint of tension behind the words. 

Chloe glanced up from the files sitting on her desk to look at the man approaching her. His smile looked easy, but she could tell his eyes weren’t in it. They held all the stress of the last few weeks, and she once again reminded herself that she really shouldn’t flip out on an archangel. “Hi, Lucifer,” she responded flatly. “Do you need something?”

The way his eyebrows furrowed would’ve been adorable if it wasn’t so annoying right now. “Why Detective, you were the one who called me in,” he replied, hovering over the edge of her desk. “So, where’s this case you so desperately need help with?”

“Right here,” Chloe gestured to the files scattered across her desk. “Don’t bother looking at them; we’ve already finished up. I just need to make copies and hand these over to human trafficking.”

“Perfect! Seems like you’ve got everything all under control then,” he exclaimed, already taking a few steps backward. “Since my services are no longer necessary, I think I’ll head back to Lux. Have a bit of cleaning up to do after last night, you know how it is,” he winked. 

Chloe’s eyes flashed as she stood up and stalked towards him. No way was he leaving that fast after being gone for two weeks. Archangel or not, she deserved answers. “No. Way.” She poked Lucifer hard on the chest as she nearly shouted, “You’ve been gone two weeks! You left me alone with the cleanup of the Pierce investigation! And we still haven’t even remotely discussed… the other things.” Chloe glanced around the precinct; Lucifer may be fine with declaring to the whole world that he was the devil, but she didn’t want to be labeled insane.

Lucifer abruptly took a step back, wide eyes and parted lips betraying his panic. However, he quickly swallowed down the emotion, his face returning to its usual mask. “Right, yes, I know. And we can, later. But not here.”

Chloe frowned, but accepted that he was right. The precinct was not the place for that conversation. “Alright,” she conceded, “but keep in touch! Don’t keep avoiding me.” Quieter, she added, “I’m not afraid Lucifer, not of you.”

He swallowed, eyes flicking to the side before he seemed to murmur something that sounded vaguely like, “вы должны быть…” There might’ve been more to the thought, but if there was Chloe missed it.

“Hm?”

Lucifer just shook his head, “See you soon, Detective.”  
\-------------------------------

When Lucifer muttered something in Russian twice more while they were on a case together, Chloe decided that she needed to start understanding what he was saying. The man in question still refused to be alone in a room with her, fleeing like a spooked horse anytime she even attempted to speak about anything other than their current case. 

Hurt was rapidly starting to replace her annoyance. 

He wasn’t even giving her a chance! She was his partner and best friend; she had thought that he had more trust in her than this. So, if he wouldn’t give her a chance, then she would just have to figure out whatever he was saying to her without actually saying it to her… ugh, that man is too complex. 

So that’s how Chloe found herself at an intensive Russian class for three hours, three nights this week. Along with what would be three nights next week, and the week after that. It looked like a lot of work, but it was a top rated class with a great teacher that boasted a quick turnaround time. She was a detective and she was going to figure this out… even if she’s always been terrible at languages, and Russian is probably pretty difficult.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t take more than a month.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Chloe was nearing the end of her second month in class, and she was about to tear her hair out. 

It was hard. Russian was complex, and she had never been good with languages. The teacher gave his students nearly five hours of homework for each class, and Chloe was struggling to keep up with the fast-paced curriculum. How could they do the past, present, and future tenses in one class? And covering all of the cases in four classes should be illegal.

Not to mention that Maze went on another bounty, conveniently timed to line up with Trixie being let out for summer vacation. Essentially, Chloe’s best babysitter for Trixie up and left when she needed her most. Chloe can’t blame Maze for living her life, not at all. Trixie is Chloe’s daughter, and she loves her dearly. It’s just been difficult making things balance. Dan tries to help out, but her classes also line up with his improv meetings. They take turns with Trixie but the added stress of bringing her ten year old to work and her class after, while keeping her entertained, certainly isn’t helping Chloe focus.

And Lucifer still wasn’t keen on having their conversation. She hears him mutter the occasional few words in Russian, and she swears she hears him say longer thoughts when he thinks she isn’t paying attention; little does he know that he’s all she pays attention to now. 

Whatever thing they had between them before she found out the truth is still there, just muted. Well muted to him, she guesses, given how little he likes being around her alone. She still wants to be with Lucifer, still has those feelings. If he would just talk to her, she was sure they could get past this.

More than anything though, she just wants her friend back. 

So at the two month mark, she pushes herself. She stays late at work to finish up any post-case paperwork just so she can get new cases faster, which means she solves more murders and has the added bonus of spending more time with Lucifer. She does her homework on Tuesday and Thursday nights when she doesn’t have class, often staying up past any reasonable hour for a functioning adult working at 9am. She spends her weekends studying and entertaining her daughter, who has been much more patient than Chloe thought any ten year old could be. 

Chloe had just finished her homework on the perfect and imperfect moods in the future tense when she realized that it was nearly 7am. She had pulled an all-nighter, again. Damn. She quickly showered and threw on a simple white blouse and slacks before waking Trixie up, miraculously getting them both out to the precinct on time. 

Trixie immediately went to hang out with Ella, running down the hall towards her lab. However that friendship had sprung up, Chloe was thankful. Trixie loved Ella; plus, the forensic science fascinated her. 

Giving Ella a small smile through the lab window as she passed, Chloe slid into her seat at her desk and skimmed the file she had created for their new case. The case was interesting enough, but she was having an issue reading the words on the papers. Her eyes slipped shut of their own accord, her head heavy in her hand.

“Good morning, detective!”

Chloe bolted awake, head snapping up like a whip as Lucifer moved to sit on the edge of her desk. Nodding, she yawned, “Hey, Lucifer.”

He frowned in response, “Detective, I normally receive a bit more excitement than that. It’s almost insulting, really. Is your spawn keeping you awake at night? I can speak with her if you wish, I’m sure she would be thrilled to stay with Detective Douche for the night.”

Chloe grimaced. She must be a mess if Lucifer all but skipped over jokes to concern. “No, Lucifer, that’s alright. I’ve just been busy lately, forgot to sleep last night.”

His frown deepened, “Are you sure? You’ve never been one to ‘forget to sleep.’” He paused, then smirked, “Although, you did forget to sleep with me.”

There’s the one-liner. “Yes, Lucifer,” she snapped, “I told you, I’ve just been busy. It happens.”

The angel held his hands up and let the topic drop, glancing away quickly. “Allow me to at least grab you a coffee, Detective.”

“Only as long as it’s not spiked,” she responded with a small smile.

“Please,” he snorted, “as if you need any help falling asleep right now. No, this needs to be the strongest coffee this lovely precinct has.” He pushed himself off her desk and stalked towards the coffee maker with long strides.

He returned a few minutes later to find Chloe scanning the files, her eyes still fluttering closed now and again. He passed the Styrofoam cup to the blonde before he shook his head, muttering under his breath, “Тебе нужно поспать.” [You need to sleep.]

“No, I don’t,” she snapped without thinking. 

Piercing silence filled the small space between the two; Chloe almost winced at the barely concealed tension rolling off him in waves.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Извините" = "I'm sorry."
> 
> “Я знаю, что должен был доказать тебе все раньше, но я боялся. Ты слишком особенная для меня, и я не хотел, чтобы ты убегал. Надеюсь, мы снова сможем работать вместе.” = I know that I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid. You're too special to me, and I didn;t want to lose you. I hope that we can work together again."
> 
> “Ты должна быть…” = You should be...  
> \-----  
> I know it's not perfect, and I'll probably go back and correct this once I get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually amazed at how many comments I've received in such a short time. I'm glad that people really like this story! I thought I would be the only one if I'm being honest.
> 
> I always planned on writing a second chapter, I just forgot to check off the incomplete box when I posted the first chapter last night. Sorry! Hope you all enjoy the conclusion. I have a few more stories planned, so stay tuned!

He passed the Styrofoam cup to the blonde before he shook his head, muttering under his breath, “Тебе нужно поспать.” [You need to sleep.]

“No, I don’t,” she snapped without thinking. 

Piercing silence filled the small space between the two; Chloe almost winced at the barely concealed tension rolling off him in waves.

Shit.

She had been hoping she could reveal her new language skills when he said something slightly more substantial, something like whatever he had murmured to her that night in her room. That certainly seemed more important than simple concern about her sleep patterns. 

Chloe was only slightly ashamed to admit that in her more desperate moments, when she needed a reminder about why she was punishing herself with that class, she imagined all sorts of scenarios wherein Lucifer discovered her new ability. Almost all of them at least led to a date afterwards, although her more pessimistic scenarios seemed more realistic now. 

Her sleep deprived brain had ruined her ideas, and really she should have expected that nothing would go to plan. It never did when Lucifer was involved. 

The man in question had pulled himself away from her, standing taught next to her desk. When Chloe risked a glance up from her coffee, his dark eyes bored into hers and she found she couldn’t tear herself away. 

“Детектив,” he began lightly, tone completely contrasting his body language, “Я не знал, что ты говоришь по-русски.” [Detective, I didn’t know that you speak Russian.]

“…Да.” [Yeah.] Chloe paused, leaning back and considering him from her desk chair. She could lie and say that she only knew a few words. It would save him the worry and would allow her to continue to try and figure him out. No, but she couldn’t be that dishonest for however long it would take. Lucifer would never lie to her and she thought he deserved the same. Besides, he was sure to switch languages now that he knew she could understand Russian. Steeling herself, she explained in her broken Russian, “Ты часто говоришъ по-русски, и я хотела знать…” she paused, struggling to find the words in Russian. “Я хотела знать… Тебя.” [You speak Russian a lot, and I wanted to know… I wanted to know… you.]

Lucifer tilted his head, regarding her carefully. “Детектив, ты уже знаешь меня.” [Detective, you already know me.]

Chloe couldn’t tell if he was being purposefully obtuse, but she shook her head in denial. Forgoing any pretense of Russian, she argued, “Lucifer, I knew you. And you’re right, maybe I still do. But I wouldn’t know because you haven’t actually spoken to me about something non-work related in almost three months! All we do is talk about our cases or your club, and…” she trailed off. Finally breaking his hold, her eyes flickered around the precinct. Looking anywhere but him, she crossed her arms and continued, “I miss you.”

That was the final straw, she was sure. She didn’t have the best track record when it came to the men in her life reacting well to her feelings for them. Lucifer would be scared off by her admittance and would flee to Vegas, or some other city full of distractions. Chloe huffed and risked a glance back up at the man in front of her, opening her mouth to try and continue. The look on Lucifer’s face made her freeze, snapping her jaw closed with a click. 

The soft glance quickly vanished however, and he just blinked at her before he glanced away. Lucifer licked his lips quickly before responding, “I… apologize, Detective. I didn’t realize I wasn’t being a good partner-”

“No, Lucifer!” Chloe interrupted. She was entirely too sleep deprived for his games, and she needed him to stop circumventing the truth. “You’ve been a great partner! You’re still the best partner I’ve ever had, but I also miss being your friend. There haven’t been any game nights with Trixie or short dinners after work, and I haven’t been pestered into getting a drink with you since Pierce.”

Standing from her chair, Chloe took a tentative step towards Lucifer’s spot beside her desk, gratified when he didn’t retreat from her advance. “Lucifer, I know you don’t want to talk about it and honestly… we don’t need to.” She didn’t miss how his previously wandering eyes snapped to hers at the declaration. “We don’t need to because it doesn’t change anything. Not really. You being an angel doesn’t change the fact that you’re also my best friend… and it doesn’t change my feelings for you.” She weaved her fingers through his longer ones, squeezing tightly, “Please, Lucifer. Just let me in again.”

Lucifer swallowed, and it was easy to see the slight fear in his eyes. It was a bit disconcerting; Chloe didn’t think she’d ever seen the self-proclaimed devil afraid and she didn’t know what to think about the fact that he was afraid of her. Still, Lucifer pulled their entwined fingers up to his face and studied them thoughtfully. Just when Chloe was about to self-consciously pull her hand away, he squeezed her hand back and let them drop to their sides. Holding eye contact, he finally replied, “Детектив, как долго ты изучаешъ русский язык?” [Detective, how long have you been studying Russian?]

Chloe smiled slightly, “Почти три месяца.” [Almost three months.] Switching back to English, she continued honestly, “I’m not that confident yet. I’ve been attending a class three times a week, but it’s difficult to find study time between Trixie and work.”

Lucifer circled his thumb around the back of her hand, frowning, “Detective, you’ve almost doubled your case-rate in the last three months. I originally thought it was so you could avoid me, and yet…”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Why would I call you in on almost all of my new cases if I was trying to avoid you?”

He hummed noncommittally and paused his thumb movements entirely as understanding finally dawned in his eyes. “You’ve been running yourself ragged for me.” It wasn’t a question and Chloe blushed at being so exposed, glancing away nervously. She was ridiculous; she had already admitted she still had feelings for him, but his acknowledgement still made her feeling like a teenage girl with her first crush. 

“Fancy a deal with the devil, Detective?”

Chloe almost let out a breath of relief at the change in topic, rolling her eyes at his proposal. “I told you Lucifer, you’re not the Devil.”

Lucifer smiled his first genuine smile in months. “Yes, I know, not to you. Still, humor me?”

Eyes narrowed, Chloe questioned, “What’s the deal?”

“You take the day off and go home. Catch up on some sleep.” Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but Lucifer cut her off forcefully before she could start, “You need the sleep, Chloe.” The use of her first name made her pause but Lucifer continued without notice, “If you do, I swear to you that we’ll finally have the chat you’ve been waiting for. I know you said you don’t need it, but you deserve it.”

Chloe acquiesced immediately, “Alright, I guess that’s reasonable. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Trixie’s been asking about you, and we can talk after she goes to bed.”

Lucifer nodded once and squeezed her hand before allowing it to drop back to her side, pushing his hands into his pockets and rocking on his feet. “I’ll arrive at 6? I can cook if you’d like.”

Chloe would almost call him eager if it didn’t seem so at odds with his previous behavior regarding their talk. She tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear and shot him a grateful look, “That would be great. Trixie and I have mostly been eating take-out lately since I haven’t had time to cook. I’m sure she would appreciate a home cooked meal.”

“I doubt the spawn is the only one,” he replied with a small smile. He clapped his hands together and took a few steps backwards towards the exit, nodding to her. “Right then, you need to go home and sleep Detective. I’ll be seeing you in a few hours.” Then he turned and left, leaving Chloe with her admittedly jumbled thoughts.

Chloe began to pack up her files before moving to enter the new lieutenant’s office to inform him of her plans. Her brain was a mess for sure, but she was just glad her classes hadn’t blown up in her face. If anything, she had gotten a semi-date out of the whole fiasco. Not to mention that Lucifer finally appeared ready to talk to her. 

Things were looking up, and even in her sleep-addled state Chloe knew that they would be okay.


End file.
